In the art of gas manifolds, particularly gas manifold of an exhaust gas manifold of an internal combustion engine, it is important that the manifold be sized to optimum values to correspond to the demand characteristics of the engine. With the advent of turbo charged engines, the exhaust gases were used for heating purposes.
In the operation of a diesel engine, particularly a turbo charged diesel engine utilized in marine environments, it is desirable that the outer surface of the manifold be maintained below recommended maximum temperatures and that exhaust gas and heat be retained during operation. Further, the manifold must be compact owing to the limited space available on most marine vessels. Further, it is desirable that the outer surface of the manifold be abrasive resistant and free from external insulating elements.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.